<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From A Certain Child's Point of View: The Prisoner by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235255">From A Certain Child's Point of View: The Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From The Child's Point of View [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND THEY ARE MEAN TO HIM, Alternate POV, Baby Yoda POV, Baby Yoda continues to have a potty mouth, Child Abuse, I hate the asshole brigade and they will be dragged in this fic, I mean they do drop the baby, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad has a new job, and he has to stay hidden in the ship.  He hopes it goes well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From The Child's Point of View [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hideout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He watches Dad’s boots as they stomp-stomp across the floor, stop, and then stomp-stomp back.  They aren’t angry stomps, though.  Dad stomps and is angry sometimes, but never at him, usually just at people who are mean or who talk to Dad too much or ask too many questions about him.  Dad does not like people asking questions about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In space there is no one to ask questions or bother them, and they are in space now, going to Dad’s new job.  Dad says he has a new job, and he can’t come this time.  He gets to go with Dad sometimes now.  And even when he doesn’t, ever since they left Peli, Dad will always tell him that he’s leaving and that he will come back soon, even if he puts him down for a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time since he saw Peli, and longer since he saw his friends on the skughole.  He and Dad have been in space, sometimes for a little bit and sometimes for a very long time.  In between they stop at planets, where Dad will get his jobs and buy supplies.  Sometimes he has to stay on the ship in his bunk, but sometimes Dad lets him go out on the planets.  His favorite was a big green-brown planet full of mud and frogs, where Dad let him eat until he was stuffed full and help catch more frogs to keep in the conservator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad’s boots stomp-stomp again, past his hiding place.  This is a new one he has found, in between some of Dad’s boxes.  Dad will not find him here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad sighs.  It’s a funny sound and he wants to giggle, but if he does, Dad will find him.  Dad is very good at finding him, but he wants to win this time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a crinkle and his ears perk up.  That’s a food-noise!  Most of the food Dad gets comes in crinkly silver wrappings that are fun to play with, though Dad won’t let him until the food is all gone.  His tummy growls.  He is hungry, but he wants to win the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I have to eat this all by myself,” says Dad.  Dad is going to eat?  Dad never eats when he can see!  He knows Dad eats but has still never seen him do it, or even take off the helmet.  Is Dad taking off the helmet now?  He has to peek!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he looks the helmet is still on, and Dad looks down right at him!  He’s been caught!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha, womp rat,” says Dad, scooping him up.  “Come here and eat.  We’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches eagerly for the food Dad gives him, but all his excitement disappears when he sees it’s just another ration bar.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, these are yucky.  I want a frog,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, holding it out to exchange it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The frogs are long gone, kid,” says Dad.  “This is all we’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ration bars are yucky.  They are dry and boring and don’t taste good, even when he’s hungry.  Dad is hungry right now; he can sense it and he can even hear Dad's tummy grumbling.  He holds it out to Dad again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad pushes it back down, gently.  “You eat it,” says Dad softly.  “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really is hungry, so he takes a bite and chews and even swallows as Dad carries him up to the cockpit and puts him in his box.  Yuck.  It’s gross.  He plays with the wrapper instead.  It’s shiny, and the blue light outside the windows - Dad calls it hyperspace - makes it all sorts of pretty colors.  He puts his hand in it.  Now there is shiny silver on him, and he looks just like Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”  Dad takes the wrapper, and doesn’t give it back even when he whines; it’s been harder and harder to get what he wants with whining anymore.  Dad puts the ration bar back in his hands.  “I know you don’t like them but it’s all we’ve got left.”  Dad gently pats his head.  “After this job we can get something fresh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry, and Dad is watching him so he can’t hide the bar under his blanket, so he eats.  “Jate,” says Dad.  “You need to keep up your strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad watches to make sure he eats the whole thing, and he does, because he likes it when Dad tells him jate.  Dad says it means he did good and he likes it when Dad says he’s good.  It’s much better than Yarull, who would only give him a little bit of food when he was good and otherwise never paid him any attention at all unless he did something Yarull didn’t like.  Yarull didn’t like anything he did, really, but Dad does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes his bar and reaches out to see if he can get the wrapper back, but Dad picks him up instead and holds him close.  “We’ll be able to resupply after this,” says Dad.  “Ran said he’d pay me good.  I’ll get you some better food, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes Dad gets lots of better food.  His tummy is still a little hungry, but Dad won’t give him seconds anymore, even if he whines.  Dad says they have to ration it so it’ll last.  He doesn’t understand, but maybe that’s why they’re called ration bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad looks at the screen on the dashboard.  “We’re almost there.  Let’s get you down below.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what that means.  This is not a job where he can come with Dad.  He has to stay in the bunk this time while Dad leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad carries him down below, to the bunk.  Some of his toys are already there, and a blanket for him.  He’s not very sleepy, though, and he doesn’t want to nap.  He whines when Dad tries to put him in the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” says Dad.  Dad puts the blanket back, but doesn’t set him down yet.  Dad just looks at him.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  What, Dad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad sighs.  “This is a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naps are bad ideas, at least when he’s not tired, but he can sense that’s not what Dad means.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  What is it, Dad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone,” says Dad.  Dad bounces him a little when he tries to whine.  “I know.  I’ll try not to be gone long.  But you have to listen this time.  This is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perks his ears up.  Dad does not use the word important very much, but when he does it means Dad really wants him to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to stay in the bunk,” says Dad.  “No sneaking out.  I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad is not very good at the firm voice like Omera and Peli were, but this time he almost sounds like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to lock the ship but there’s no guarantee they won’t try and break in,” says Dad.  “Don’t leave the bunk no matter what.  Even if you hear voices.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad is worried now.  It takes very dangerous things to make Dad worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one here can know about you.  You’ve got to stay hidden.”  Dad holds him a little closer.  “And if anyone does find you… you play the hiding game with them, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is good at the hiding game.  Dad never would’ve found him if he hadn’t cheated by using food.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  I can do that, Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But only if they find you,” says Dad.  “Don’t let them find you in the first place.  The bunk is going to be your hiding place.  Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says.  He can’t keep his ears from drooping.  Dad seems very worried about something.  Are there mean people at this job?  Can’t Dad just shoot them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jate,” says Dad, and that makes him feel better.  He can stay hidden and do a good job.  He doesn’t like staying hidden in the bunk but he can do it.  There were times he got really bored and got himself out, but then when Dad came back to the ship Dad was very worried and scared when he wasn't in the bunk.  Dad is already worried and he does not want him to be more worried.  He will be very good this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad holds him for another moment before putting him in the bunk.  He sits right away to show Dad he will do a good job.  “Jate,” says Dad again.  “You stay in there the whole time, and the first thing we’ll get you is a frog, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will be very good for frogs!</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Bye, Dad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, and then Dad shuts the bunk door, leaving him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad still has a bad feeling inside.  He can sense it as Dad goes back up to the cockpit, and still when the ship shakes just a little in the way that means they aren’t in hyperspace anymore.  But he’s sure everything will be all right.  After all, there’s nothing his Dad can’t handle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jate = "good" in Mando'a</p><p>If you've read No Prison Can Hold you already know this, but my headcanon is by episode 6 Din is desperately low on credits that feeding himself and the child/fueling his ship is about to become an issue, and that's why Din reaches out to Ran.  Because honestly I can't see him being willing to work with the Asshole Brigade otherwise (especially since it's clear he REALLY didn't want them getting on the ship/knowing about Baby Yoda).</p><p>Next time:  There are mean people on the ship and Dad isn't shooting them?!?!?!?!?!?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He doesn't like this job of Dad's at all, and it's only getting worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He is very, very good.  He is quiet as the ship lands and is still as he listens to Dad walk off the ship.  Sometimes when he doesn’t want Dad to go he will cry or fuss because it makes Dad come back.  But he promised to be very good this time, because Dad already has bad feelings inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always boring when he has to stay in the bunk.  He still has some toys from the skughole that Winta gave him - he lost some when they fell into small places in the ship or when he took them off the ship and forgot them, and one he accidentally dropped down the hole called the vac tube that Dad says he is absolutely not ever allowed to play in - and he can make them float in the air and throw them around.  But that makes him tired, and it’s not as much fun as when Dad plays with him either.  He likes it best when Dad throws the toy and he catches it without touching it, then throws it back.  But lifting things makes him tired after a while, and he doesn’t want to sleep.  He wants to be awake when Dad comes back so he can get his frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the door open, then footsteps!  He sits up right away and reaches out with his sense with no name.  But it’s not Dad, and it sounds like a machine.  He can’t sense life.  It’s a droid?  Why is a droid on the ship?  Dad does not let droids on the ship, not even Peli’s droids that fixed things.  Dad says droids are bad and to stay away from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is very, very quiet so the droid doesn’t hear him.  Dad said to hide.  The footsteps echo away, towards the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he has a bad feeling about this too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later and the footsteps come back.  He stays very still and quiet, but they pass by.  “Despite recent modifications…” says a mechanical droid voice, but then the droid walks too far away for him to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to play again but the bad feeling is too loud to ignore.  Something is not right.  His sense with no name is practically yelling that he and Dad should leave, right now, and go far away from this place and the people here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps and he senses people!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asks, but then remembers he has to be quiet.  He promised Dad and he wants his frog.  But then he can sense that it’s not Dad, it’s other people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna make it through this trip without denting that fucking bucket in,” snarls a new voice, a mean voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be patient.  It’ll be worth it.”  The second voice is a woman but it’s mean too, and he doesn’t like the way she giggles at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are these mean people on Dad’s ship?  Dad doesn’t like people on his ship, and Dad doesn’t like mean people!  He doesn’t like mean people either.  Maybe he could push them off the ship?  He has gotten better at pushing things.  He knocked a bunch of Dad’s crates over once, though Dad said not to do it again.  He could push these people too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he promised Dad he would stay hidden.  Even if the mean people find him, he has to play the hiding game with them.  He almost sighs like Dad does, but then he remembers he is supposed to be quiet too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are more footsteps, and this time the presence he senses makes his ears perk up - it’s Dad!  Dad is back!  Now he will shoot all the mean people and make them Gone and they can leave, and since he was good he will get his frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he hears the doors close, and the engines rumble to life as Dad’s footsteps sound in the hold.  The mean people are still on the ship!  Dad is </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting</span>
  </em>
  <span> them stay on the ship!  What is Dad doing?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t understand but he doesn’t get an answer.  He only feels the ship lift and fly away, with all its unwanted passengers still on board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits far in the back of his bunk, as far away from the mean people as he can get.  He can hear them outside, and sense them.  Three mean people and Dad, and he heard the droid come back too.  Dad is mad they are on his ship but he doesn’t make them Gone.  It makes no sense.  Dad said no one was supposed to come on the ship.  The people in brown robes got on his ship and Dad didn’t like it and he made them disappear-Gone.  Why are these people different?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear them outside.  They have mean voices, even when they talk to each other.  They are not friends like Peli was with her droids, or Winta with the other children on the skughole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship shudders; they are going into hyperspace.  Where are they going?  A new planet?  Is Dad taking them somewhere on the ship?  Before he can figure that out, he hears button-sounds, then the cabinet of blasters opening.  He is not allowed to press buttons like that or open the cabinet.  Maybe now Dad will shoot them?  He can sense that Dad does not like whoever is in his cabinet.  He would tell them the rule is not to get in the blaster cabinet, but he is supposed to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the cabinet doors slam again, and growling.  Whoever it is is mad, and so is Dad.  But the first mean voice from earlier tells them “I get it” and then “let’s just do this job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words are muffled by the bunk door and he can’t hear them all.  He doesn’t want to be near the mean people but he does want to hear what they’re saying.  This is Dad’s job?  Jobs are supposed to be on planets, not on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone tell me why we even need a Mandalorian,” says a mean growly voice close by.  It sounds scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s Dad.  Dad is a Mandalorian; that’s what everyone calls him, that or Mando, but he knows that’s not Dad’s real name.  People call Dad “the Mandalorian” the same way Big Boss called him “the asset.”  Maybe Dad is like him and just doesn’t have a name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the mean people laugh, but not a nice laugh like Cara’s or Winta’s.  They feel like Big Boss did when he yelled at Yarull, or when he had the biggest ones hit Yarull for doing a bad job.  Big Boss laughed even when Yarull was hurt, but not because it was funny, just because he liked that Yarull was smaller and had to do what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet now.  They are still talking, but it is bad.  There is a bad feeling hanging in the air.  It’s scary, but Dad is all by himself with all these mean people.  Are they going to try and put blue sparkles on him like the mean people in brown robes?  Or shoot at him like other people do?  He doesn’t see it but he knows it happens, because Dad comes back hurting with black marks on his armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s supposed to be hidden but he doesn’t want Dad to be hurt.  He doesn’t know what to do.  He lifted the scary monster in the air but he doesn’t know what happened after that.  He tried to push Fuzzy Eyebrows away but he was too slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks to the front of the bunk but stops there.  He promised he would stay hidden, and he wants his frog.  But he hates these people making Dad feel bad!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” says the mean growly voice, and there’s hitting sounds, and suddenly the bunk door goes up.  He can see all the mean people - and all the mean people are looking at him!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa!  What is that?” asks the ugly bald human mean person, looking right at him.  He sees Dad reach for the buttons on his gauntlet, to close the door, but Dad stops.  Dad has a very bad feeling now, and he does too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he calls as Ugly Bald Human walks up to his bunk, but Dad doesn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get lonely up here, buddy? Huh?” Ugly Bald Human asks Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t talk to my Dad like that!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says.  These people aren’t as scary as when he couldn’t see them.  They aren’t scary White Armors, or Glasses with his needle.  They’re just ugly and mean, like Big Boss and his friends were, and they don’t have his Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” says Ugly Bald Human, looking back at a purple woman with two giant noodley-things on her head, like the yucky noodles Dad tried to make him eat once.  “Did you two make that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go away!  Get off Dad’s ship!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, but the mean people do not listen to him.  Purple Noodle Head just laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, like a pet or something?” asks Ugly Bald Human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what that means but it’s not nice.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking shabuir,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, while Dad says, “Yeah.  Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugly Bald Human waves his hand in his face.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Go away!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says again.  Ugly Bald Human has blasters and he is not supposed to be around blasters.  Dad is supposed to be shooting Ugly Bald Human for getting close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says again, but Dad won’t come get him!  Purple Noodle Head gets in Dad’s face instead, and Dad doesn’t like it.  “Didn’t take you for the type,” Purple Noodle Head says.  “Maybe that code of yours has made you soft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugly Bald Human won’t stop waving his hand in his face.  His fingers are about the size of ration bars.  Maybe he should bite them.  “Me, I was never really into pets,” says Ugly Bald Human.  “Yeah, I didn’t have the temperament.  Patience, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop talking,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tells Ugly Bald Human.  He doesn’t like that voice.  It’s not a nice voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugly Bald Human is still talking.  “I mean I tried, but it never worked out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking shabuir,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says again.  He doesn’t know what a shabuir is, but Dad only says it about really mean people, and Ugly Bald Human is really mean, especially to Dad.  Ugly Bald Human wants to be mean to Dad.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> being mean to Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m thinking,” continues Ugly Bald Human, “maybe…”  Ugly Bald Human reaches out and grabs him!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries as Ugly Bald Human picks him up, saying, “I’ll try again with this little fella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s too scared to do anything as Ugly Bald Human lays him down in his arms, like he’s going to rock him to sleep.  It’s like his whole body is frozen.  He wishes he was still hidden in the bunk, or even better with Dad.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whines.  Dad is very mad that Ugly Bald Human is holding him.  Dad doesn’t want him with Ugly Bald Human or his blasters.  But Dad isn’t getting him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he falls!  He cries but Ugly Bald Human catches him and doesn’t drop him.  But Ugly Bald Human thinks it’s funny!  He laughs, and so does Purple Noodle Head and the big red horned person watching from the vac tube.  Dad is mad, very very mad.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, make them go away!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries, but Dad still doesn’t move.  Why won’t Dad do anything?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dropping out of hyperspace: now,” says the droid voice, and suddenly the ship shakes and they all tumble.  Ugly Bald Head squeezes him so tight he cries but Ugly Bald Head doesn’t let go.  Dad is closer but still doesn’t grab him and take him away from Ugly Bald Head, even when he reaches out and tries to escape from Ugly Bald Head’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commencing final approach: now,” says the droid voice.  “Cloaking signal: now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship spins and he falls!  It’s so scary he cries as he flies through the air and then slams into the hard floor.  It hurts!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, Dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries.  He doesn’t know what’s going on; he just knows he needs his Dad!  Now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Engaging coupling: now,” says the droid voice, and the ship shudders as it stops.  He starts to cry.  He can’t help it!  All these people are mean and scary, even to Dad!  Dad has been worried and scared this whole time and won’t shoot them and he just wants them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He wishes he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> them go away!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cries again as arms grab him, but a hand rubs his hurting head.  It’s Dad!  Dad has him again!  He’s safe!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coupling confirmed:  we are down,” says the droid voice as Dad carries him back to his bunk.  Dad sets him down gently; the other mean people are talking but Dad ignores them, touching his head again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cries, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, make them go away!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Dad doesn’t say anything, but gently wipes away a tear with his thumb before shutting the bunk door.  He is safe and hidden again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs all the way to the back of the bunk and hides under his blanket and doesn’t listen to the mean scary people anymore.  What is going on?!  Why is Dad letting them on his ship?  Why did Dad let them be mean to him?!  Dad never lets people be mean to him!  Dad’s supposed to shoot them and make them Gone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s supposed to be quiet but he can’t help it; he cries.  There are still bad feelings in the air, pressing on his head, making it hurt.  These people are so mean, it’s almost like he can smell it or touch it, it’s so much.  They </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dad.  They want to hurt him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization makes him stop crying.  They want to hurt Dad.  They are going to hurt Dad!  He has to tell Dad!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s too late.  He can sense that Dad and the others have already left the ship and are moving away to do the job.  Dad is on his own, and so is he.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Baby.  Of course he doesn't understand Dad is acting indifferent to protect him.  Or why Dad won't just shoot these assholes.  (But seriously, if there was an appropriate time for Baby to try out Force choke, it was with these guys.)</p>
<p>Since AO3's maintenance thing is going on I haven't been getting emails reliably, so I may have missed some comments.  But I really appreciate them all!</p>
<p>Next time:  Dad is in trouble!  He has to do something!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's so small and everything else is so big.  But he's not going to let these mean people hurt his dad!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stays in the bunk, because that’s what he’s supposed to do.  He stays quiet, because that’s what he’s supposed to do too.  He doesn’t want any of the mean people to come back and hurt him.  And he remembers the droid is still around somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s already lost his frog.  He wasn’t supposed to be found or leave the bunk, and the mean people found him and took him out.  Dad won’t give him a frog now.  But maybe if he is very good the rest of the time, Dad will give him some other food.  If he was bad for Yarull he got no food, but Dad always gives him food when he’s hungry.  He’s not hungry right now though, just some other feeling.  Not hungry or sick or hurting but still bad, and he doesn’t like it.  He hopes Dad hurries up and comes back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long he sits there.  He gets out from under the blanket eventually, but otherwise he just stays still and quiet.  It’s like he’s back in the pod again.  He hopes the mean people don’t come back and bang on the bunk door.  Yarull did that to the pod and it scared him every time.  Sometimes Yarull and the others would open the pod and still hit it, and laugh when he jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His toys are still here but he doesn’t want to play.  He just wants all of this bad stuff to be done.  He wants Dad to hold him and keep him safe, not put him away in a bunk.  He curls his claws in his blanket.  It’s soft but it’s not the same as having Dad.  It’s not even that nice right now, even though it usually is.  He closes his eyes.  Sometimes he had to stay in the pod for a very long time even though he would get so hungry, so lonely, so sad.  It feels like he’s back there now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad is in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes open and he sits up.  He doesn’t know how he knows but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Something happened, the mean people did something, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad is in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what can he do?  Everything else in the whole world is so big, and he is so small.  All these mean people are bigger and stronger than him; they can take him wherever they want and do whatever they want to him.  They are even strong enough to hurt Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he has to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is very easy to open the bunk door.  He can see the button that opens it in his head and all he has to do is picture it opening.  He waves his hand and up it goes.  The hold is empty right now but he hears a voice in the cockpit, too far away to hear the words but he knows it’s there.  The droid is still here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully he drops out of the bunk, flinching as he remembers falling on the floor.  But he has to be brave.  He walks over to the ladder, and now he can hear the voice clearer, and the other mean voices too, over the comm.  The droid is talking to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad doesn’t think he can climb the ladder and always carries him.  He can go down but going up is harder.  Carefully, he reaches up as high as he can and grabs the rung.  It’s almost too big for his hands but he gives himself a push and goes up, his feet catching the rung.  Again, he reaches to grab the next rung and pulls himself up, again and again and again.  It’s so far!  He feels so small again, but he keeps going, until finally he makes it to the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The droid is sitting in Dad’s seat.  That is bad.  Dad does not like droids and will be mad to see one in his seat.  Even he doesn’t get to sit in Dad’s seat, though that’s because he always wants to fly the ship and Dad never lets him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Therefore, you cannot hear me,” says the Bad Droid to the comm.  He is helping the mean people!  He must’ve helped them hurt Dad!  “You are on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get out of my Dad’s chair!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says as loud as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad Droid turns around and stares at him.  He stares back.  “Curious,” says Bad Droid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comms buzz.  The mean people are trying to talk to Bad Droid!  He can’t let them do that!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking shabuir!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tells Bad Droid.  That makes people mad when Dad calls them that, and sometimes they will chase Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad Droid turns around and reaches for the big blaster on the dashboard.  It’s working!  But now Bad Droid will have a blaster and he is not supposed to be near those.  He bolts, right down the ladder, but instead of climbing he has to jump this time, to be fast.  He hesitates, remembering Ugly Bald Man dropping him on that hard floor.  And Dad always gets upset when he jumps and wants to carry him instead.  But there is no Dad to carry him right now.  He can do it.  He jumps, and lands lightly like he always does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs all the way back to Dad’s crates, behind the netting.  This is a good hiding spot.  It took Dad a long time to find him here and Dad had to cheat with food.  Bad Droid won’t find him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see Bad Droid climb down the ladder, blaster in hand.  He peeks out and sees Bad Droid open the blaster cabinet and look inside.  Bad Droid closes it back up, and he ducks back when Bad Droid starts getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he remembers another hiding game, where he stayed in one spot for a long time.  The first time Dad walked by he didn’t find him, but then Dad came back and looked again!  Bad Droid could do that too!</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad Droid heard the sound.  He hears the head turn, but he’s already hurrying away from his first spot.  He needs to find a new one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs behind the mess of crates as quietly as he can, looking.  He needs to be somewhere Bad Droid will never find him.  He needs to be somewhere safe.  He looks around everywhere.  Where’s the one place Bad Droid won’t find him, ever?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks ahead and sees the bunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad said to stay in the bunk.  If he was found he had to play the hiding game but he’s supposed to be in the bunk.  And Bad Droid was in the cockpit when the other mean people found him.  Bad Droid wouldn’t know he’s in the bunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches and waits until Bad Droid turns around.  Now’s his chance!  He runs and jumps and gives himself a big push when he does, high enough he lands right in the bunk.  He pictures the button in his mind and can see the bunk door closing.  He raises his hand and reaches out for the button.  The bunk door closes!  He made it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he hears footsteps, closer and closer, and they aren’t Dad’s.  He knows what Dad’s boots sound like.  This is Bad Droid.  Bad Droid found him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the button, and the bunk door opens.  Bad Droid is looking right at him.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Oh no!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s feeling tired now, so tired.  But he won’t let Bad Droid get him.  He raises his hand and closes his eyes.  He can see it in his mind, Bad Droid floating in the air just like the big scary monster or when he plays with his toys.  He hears the sound of a blaster priming, and now he can see Bad Droid being pushed away!  He can see Bad Droid hitting the wall and breaking into a hundred pieces!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a loud blaster noise and he jumps!  A million golden sparkles explode in front of his eyes and Bad Droid is Gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at his hand.  He didn’t picture that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he looks up and Bad Droid falls over, Dad is there!  Dad came to get him like he always does!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he squeals, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, I’m so glad to see you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad walks up to him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, you’re all right!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad pats his head.  “Jate,” says Dad softly.  “Stay here a little longer, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants Dad to hold him and he wants to fly far, far away from whatever this bad place is.  But he’s already been bad and gotten out of the bunk when he wasn’t supposed to, so he sits.  Dad nods and closes the bunk door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s really tired and lays down, not even bothering to get his blanket.  He can hear Dad’s voice, too muffled to find the words, but then he hears a loud crash.  Dad must’ve thrown Bad Droid out.  Good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then there’s a new voice.  This voice is mean too!  Another mean person?!  Didn’t Dad learn anything from the last time?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad and the mean voice go away, towards the cockpit, and then the ship rumbles and starts to fly.  Soon he can hear them go into hyperspace.  Where are they going now?  Is Dad taking this mean person somewhere?  Is this what Dad does on jobs when he gets left on the ship?  He doesn’t want to go on jobs anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to stay awake because there is a mean person there, and if this one finds him, he doesn’t want to be dropped.  But he’s really tired, so tired he can’t stop from yawning.  He’s hungry again too.  He wishes he would get a frog, but he was bad and got out of the bunk.  Yarull always told him that being bad means he gets nothing, and that he should just shut up and stop whining about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he knows is the ship thump-thumping down.  They’ve landed somewhere.  He hears boots stomp-stomping; one is Dad’s but the other is the new mean person.  He hurries to the back of the bunk, but they both just walk past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, only Dad’s boots stomp-stomp back onto the ship and he hears the door close.  The bunk door opens and he jumps, but it’s only Dad.  “Come on, quick,” says Dad, reaching out his hands and motioning for him to come.  He runs right into them and Dad holds him close as he runs up the ladder and to the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad puts him in the box very fast and jumps into his seat, barely sitting down before the ship starts to move.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asks, but Dad is concentrating very hard on flying.  Dad wants to leave here as fast as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as they leave.  The ship starts beeping at Dad, and Dad looks out at all the stars, as if something else is supposed to be there.  “Come on, come on,” mutters Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asks again, but then three new ships suddenly pop out of hyperspace!  Dad flies around them and they keep going farther and farther away.  Dad is watching the ship screen, but whatever he’s watching for he finally sees it, because he suddenly feels better.  Dad pulls the hyperspace lever and the ship jumps into hyperspace.  Finally, they are far away from that strange bad place with its mean people.  He is very happy, and Dad is happy too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad sighs, but it’s a happy sigh this time.  He unscrews the shiny ball from its lever and turns around.  “I told you that was a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he agrees.  He reaches out his hand, and Dad gives him the pretty ball.  It’s shiny and beautiful in the light of hyperspace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he remembers he would’ve gotten a frog if he’d been good.  Is this what he gets instead?  His tummy growls.  He’s so hungry.  But Yarull always said he wouldn’t be getting food if he was bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to play anymore.  He puts the ball in his box and just watches Dad.  Dad doesn’t turn back around.  Dad is having lots of feelings again, more than he can understand.  Dad still feels bad even though the mean people are gone.  It’s like they left behind their badness in the air.  He leans down in his box, resting his chin on the hard edge, his ears drooping down.  He can still feel it too, like something heavy pressing down on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay in hyperspace for a while.  Dad turns and looks at him sometimes, and asks once why he isn’t playing with the ball.  He doesn’t answer.  He doesn’t feel like talking, and he’s not supposed to get to do fun things like play when he’s bad anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the ship shakes and they leave hyperspace.  He half-listens to the engine-sounds as they fly down and then land, the ship going quiet, and doesn’t look up until he hears Dad stop by the box.  Dad has his hands out.  “Come here, you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out and Dad picks him up and carries him down.  Dad opens the ramp and they walk out.  He blinks in surprise.  They are back on the green-brown mud-planet.  They are by one of the ponds that are everywhere here and he can already see fat, juicy frogs hopping through the reeds.  Dad sets him down on the ground.  “There you go, womp rat.  Take your pick and go get ’em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He looks up at Dad, but Dad only nods and motions for him to go ahead.  He gets a frog?  But he didn’t listen.  He was bad…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t supposed to have a frog.  He turns away and presses his face to Dad’s boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?  Aren’t you hungry?”  Dad leans down, patting his head, and he leans into the touch, hooking his claws into Dad’s boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad runs his hand over his head again, so nice and gentle.  “I know,” says Dad.  “That was too close.”  Dad traces his ear.  “You did good, hiding in the bunk.  Just like you were supposed to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No I didn’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, but Dad rubs his head that nice way again.  “I didn’t know they wanted the ship.  They weren’t supposed to get on board or find you.  I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad is not mad he didn’t listen?  But Yarull…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he is not with Yarull anymore.  Dad does not hit him or take away food, even when he doesn’t do what Dad says.  And while he still doesn’t really understand what Dad was doing with these mean people, it seems like they were mean to Dad as much as they were mean to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” says Dad, and he points to a huge frog, glistening brown and slimy and delicious.  “How about that one?  You want that one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frog chirps and even hops closer.  “Go get it,” says Dad, nudging him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks forward.  The frog sits, unconcerned, as he inches closer and closer.  He waits just a moment, when his sense with no name says to go, he jumps and grabs the frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so hungry, and it looks so good, slippery and gleaming in his hands, but then he hears Dad’s tummy rumble really loud.  Dad is hungry too?  And Dad is too big and slow to catch frogs like he can.  He digs his claws into the squirming frog so it can’t hop away and brings it over, holding it up as high as he can.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here you go, Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad shakes his head.  “That’s for you, ad’ika.  I told you you’d get frogs after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Dad, you need to eat.  You’re hungry.  You need to keep up your strength.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  That’s what Dad says when he refuses to eat the ration bars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad sighs.  “You eat it, ad’ika.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the frog towards Dad’s face.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Eat it, Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad sighs, but carefully takes the frog.  He watches, like Dad watches him to make sure he eats his food.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, eat,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go get one for you,” says Dad.  “I’ll just… eat it in a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right.  Dad does not eat in front of him.  Confident that Dad will eat the frog as soon as he’s not looking, he quickly spots another frog just as big and juicy and hurries after that one instead.  Between the excitement for the hunt and knowing that the mean people are far away and here it’s just him and his Dad, it’s not long before the bad feeling leaks away and he feels much better.  He only hopes they don’t encounter any more mean people anytime soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please enjoy the mental image of Din Djarin yeeting that poor frog as far as it will go the second his kid isn't looking, out of fear of the kid finding the frog and being hurt that Dad didn't eat it.  Especially because for the next two episodes, fluff time is OVER and I will be out for your tears and your feelz.  &gt;:)</p>
<p>Please subscribe to the series, not just the work, if you want updates, and see you in a week or two (depending on my writing speed) for The Reckoning!  Meanwhile you can find me on my <a href="https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>